User blog:Unknown Channel/Wii Sports Resort Sequel
No one's allowed to edit this blog except me. However, feel free to comment here! (Based on Végégon's and MarquessMark's blogs about WSR but with WSC Miis.) Hello! Currently, I'm making a plan to create a sequel to Wii Sports Resort but using Wii Sports Club Miis. I'm thinking that the title for this game should be called "Wii Sports Paradise", because it fits with the vacation theme of this game. But first, there are several Miis that IMO are overpowered. They are: *Xiaojian (Prodigy little kid! At least it's balanced with Beginner skill in WPU.) *Mark (Similar to Xiaojian, only he's slightly better than him because he's a Standard Mii.) *Na-rae (This one's crazy; she's all level ★10 and a Master Mii! {At least she's not a champ.}) *Maximilian (Similar to Na-rae, only the boxing skill is slightly lower.) *Claudia (2nd grade version of Na-rae's skill levels.) *Barbara (That Tennis Champ) (Plus level ★10 in boxing, a Master Mii and a champ in baseball ''if she's on Enrique's team.) Which means I have to tone their skills down... Not only those, some Miis are also underpowered, such as Hee-joon and Mitsu. Plus, Miis that only become teammates in baseball. Now for the real stuff... So, here are my plans (More will be added later if I have time): Swordplay I've added a blog about new features on WSR Sequel Swordplay. Check it out here. Skill Levels Level 1: Skip (Beginner), Ji-hoon, Hiromi, Jialan, João Level 2: Zi-Kai, Steven, André, Faustine, Mark, Eduardo Level 3: Joana, Na-rae, Ivo, Erick, Maximilian Level 4: Xiaojian, Rui, Laura, Enrique, Hyun-woo, Marit Level 5: Araceli, Carlo, Leonel, Gerald, Dylan Level 6: Jeff, Yunyun, Joost, Sara, Anne, Merrick Level 7: Polly, Alphonse, Donna, Chris, Barry Level 8: Shu-Hui, Pedro, Haixiang, Bernardo, Marius, Barbara Level 9: Pit, Rie, Ricardo, Sophia, Adrien Level 10: Xue-Ren, Irina, Daisuke, Bo-Jia, José, Millie Level ★1: Ilka, Matt, Xiuping, Alice, Susie Level ★2: Xixi, Pavel, Paula, Giulia, Bernd, Joseph Level ★3: Cheng-Han, Patricia, Akira, David, Clara Level ★4: Yuehua, Kaori, Haruka, Massimo, Mónica, Mizuho Level ★5: Olga, Yuriko, Dunbar, Claudia, Marie Level ★6: Pian-Pian, Anna, Kazuhiko, John, Juliette, Jesús Level ★7: Se-young, Léonie, Hee-joon, Mitsu, Jin-ah Level ★8: William, Sho, Frank, Cristina, Bowen, Mi-sun Level ★9: Yuya, Xiao-Tong, Victor, Rui-Lin, Elena Level ★10: Maria (Champion), Guillermo, Delilah, Bruce, Jianjun, Masako Tutorial Mii: Kentaro Swordplay Showdown And the list below contains Swordplay showdown bosses (this might get changed later) Plus, here are the designs for their shields: NOTE: Miis in this mode always wear shield (if any), no dual swords! Normal - No shield (Except level 10): 1- Mizuho 2- Bowen 3- Akira 4- Patricia 5- Yuehua (Starting from this level, several non-boss Miis are starting to wear shield. It takes 1 hit to destroy it.) 6- Daisuke 7- Olga 8- Dylan 9- Anna 10- Rui (Starting to wear shield! Takes 2 hits to destroy it.) Reverse - With shield: 11- Yuya (Non- boss Miis shields are more durable starting from this level. It takes 2 hits to destroy it. More Miis are equipped with shield.) 12- Pedro 13- Ivo 14- Dunbar 15- Xiao-Tong (The boss' shield needs to be hit 4 times to destroy it starting from this level.) 16- Léonie (All Miis are equipped with shield starting from this level.) 17- Sophia 18- Jesús 19- Guillermo 20- Maria (Her shield needs to be hit 6 times to destroy it.) Table Tennis The gameplay is the same as the original WSR, complete with that hotel slipper as a paddle. Skill Levels Level 1: Pavel (Beginner), Maximilian, Pian-Pian, Delilah, Clara Level 2: Léonie, Yuehua, Rui-Lin, Jin-ah, Bernd, Claudia Level 3: Xiao-Tong, Sho, Patricia, Kentaro, Bowen Level 4: Se-young, Paula, Maria, Matt, Barry, Massimo Level 5: Ilka, Xixi, Cristina, Bruce, Hee-joon Level 6: Susie, Elena, Mi-sun, Merrick, Mizuho, John Level 7: Jianjun, Giulia, Dylan, Masako, Joseph Level 8: Olga, Kazuhiko, Dunbar, Marit, Barbara, José Level 9: Frank, Yuriko, David, Millie, Yuya Level 10: Akira, Na-rae, Jesús, Xiaojian, Kaori, Guillermo Level ★1: Victor, Mark, Haixiang, João, Bo-Jia Level ★2: André, Faustine, Leonel, Juliette, Daisuke, Jeff Level ★3: Adrien, Enrique, Hyun-woo, Mitsu, Jialan Level ★4: Anna, Marius, Ivo, Bernardo, Joana, Donna Level ★5: William, Araceli, Carlo, Hiromi, Eduardo Level ★6: Sara, Xue-Ren, Laura, Ricardo, Gerald, Erick Level ★7: Pit, Joost, Anne, Shu-Hui, Polly Level ★8: Mónica, Cheng-Han, Steven, Pedro, Sophia, Skip Level ★9: Chris, Rie, Marie, Ji-hoon, Rui Level ★10: Yunyun (Champion), Alice, Alphonse, Zi-Kai, Irina, Xiuping Return Challenge host: Haruka Basketball Currently in progress. But... I'm short on ideas for this one... There will be 37 teams in total. Level 1: * Mitsu (captain), Xixi, Bo-Jia (Beginners) Level 2: * ??? (captain), ???, William * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level 3: * ??? (captain), ???, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level 4: * ??? (captain), ???, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level 5: * ??? (captain), ???, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level 6: * ??? (captain), ???, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level 7: * Rie (captain), ???, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level 8: * ??? (captain), ???, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level 9: * ??? (captain), ???, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level 10: * André (captain), Gerald, Bruce (Anti-champions) Level ★1: * Xiaojian (captain), Pit, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level ★2: * ??? (captain), ???, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level ★3: * ??? (captain), ???, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level ★4: * ??? (captain), ???, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level ★5: * ??? (captain), ???, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level ★6: * ??? (captain), ???, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level ★7: * Joana (captain), ???, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level ★8: * ??? (captain), ???, ??? * ??? (captain), ???, ??? Level ★9: * Hee-joon (captain), Delilah, David (Vice Champions) * Araceli (captain), Laura, Se-young Level ★10: * Joseph (captain), José, Giulia (Champions) Cycling Finished, but this order might still change. ---------- Pros 1st: Akira (Champion) 2nd: Haruka 3rd: Patricia 4th: Massimo 5th: Yuriko 6th: Daisuke 7th: Rui 8th: Yuya 9th: João 10th: Mitsu 11th: Sara 12th: Dylan 13th: Enrique 14th: Ji-hoon 15th: Adrien 16th: Haixiang 17th: Sho 18th: Xiuping 19th: Hee-joon 20th: Xiao-Tong 21st: Se-young 22nd: Alphonse 23rd: Chris 24th: Maximilian 25th: Xue-Ren 26th: Zi-Kai 27th: Elena 28th: Kentaro 29th: Araceli 30th: David 31st: Pian-Pian 32nd: Sophia 33rd: Rui-Lin 34th: Dunbar 35th: Léonie 36th: Cheng-Han 37th: Laura 38th: Ilka 39th: Olga 40th: Frank 41st: Merrick 42nd: Rie 43rd: Hyun-woo 44th: Marie 45th: Clara 46th: William 47th: Erick 48th: Bernardo 49th: Kaori ---------- Non-pros 50th: Barry 51st: Irina 52nd: Mónica 53rd: Barbara 54th: José 55th: Mark 56th: André 57th: Giulia 58th: Jesús 59th: Anne 60th: Ivo 61st: Carlo 62nd: Leonel 63rd: Mizuho 64th: Pedro 65th: Susie 66th: Jeff 67th: Faustine 68th: Yunyun 69th: Joost 70th: Maria 71st: Skip 72nd: Joseph 73rd: Masako 74th: Gerald 75th: Pavel 76th: Mi-sun 77th: Bowen 78th: Delilah 79th: Jin-ah 80th: Xiaojian 81st: Juliette 82nd: Matt 83rd: Xixi 84th: Eduardo 85th: Marit 86th: Ricardo 87th: Millie 88th: Cristina 89th: Joana 90th: Polly 91st: Paula 92nd: Jianjun 93rd: Jialan 94th: Bernd 95th: Bo-Jia 96th: Kazuhiko 97th: Hiromi 98th: Guillermo 99th: Na-rae (Beginner) ---------- 100th: Your Mii (aka the player) Referee: Alice Advisor: Marius Non-cycling Miis: Victor, Pit, John, Bruce, Steven, Claudia, Donna, Anna, Shu-Hui, Yuehua Additional games I'm also thinking about adding soccer and beach volleyball as a replacement for bowling and golf, because the latter 2 sports have been included in WSC. And for soccer: perhaps we could use Wii Balance Board for that? Just like soccer exercises in Wii Fit series... 'When it's all completed...' How about if we propose this idea to Nintendo? Hope they'll accept it.... (and possibly re-release Wii U.) Category:Blog posts